Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new device to securely mount accessories, attachments and other equipment to existing trailer hitch receiver hardware currently found on pickup trucks, vans, sport utility vehicles (SUV""s), recreational vehicles, and automobiles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,511,088; 6,336,413; 6,082,269; and 6,189,458, show tables, umbrellas, and chairs being used with trailer hitch receivers.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many vehicles today are equipped with receiver-type trailer hitches. These types of trailer hitches typically are a square tube, normally 1xc2xd or 2 inches internal height and width, attached to the undercarriage of a vehicle. A second tube acts as a support member, for the aforementioned accessories, and includes outer dimensions slightly smaller than the internal dimensions of the receiver tube and is slidable within the receiver tube. The support member is horizontal and is used to support a number of accessories. In prior art devices, the support member is secured to the hitch receiver tube by a pin that is inserted through the two tubes and locked or clipped to prevent relative movement between the two tubes. This provides a universal system that allows a vehicle user to be able to use various trailers, carriers, and other accessories with a single coupling system.
To use such accessories as exemplified in the foregoing patents, it is important that the connection between the accessory and the trailer hitch receiver is tight and substantially immovable. Accordingly, a particular problem with the prior art receiver-coupling systems is the clearance between the internal dimensions of the hitch receiver and the external dimensions of the support member to be inserted. The clearance between the internal walls of the hitch receiver tubes and the support member by necessity must have sufficient clearance so that the support member may be inserted into the hitch receiver. However, this clearance causes relative movement between the two tubes. The support member tends to move about within the hitch receiver thereby providing unstable support for the various attached accessories. In addition, the loose fit of the support member to the trailer hitch receiver tends to cause a rattling sound for those accessories that are intended to be used during the driving of a motor vehicle.
There have been a number of attempts to solve this and other problems. These attempts all required the use of specially designed receivers, support members, or accessories in order to reduce the clearance between the receiver and support member. Examples of these prior attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,566; 5,593,172; 5,735,539; 5,879,102; 5,988,667; 6,010,049; 6,010,143; 6,010,144; and 6,105,989. These prior devices either require specially designed receivers and support members or use extraneous mounting devices to minimize the loose connection between the receiver and the support member.
Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,133 to Abbott. Abbott discloses a trailer hitch securing device having a support member comprising a first member and a second member, with the second member being a wedge. The first and second members of the device are mated along a single incline plane (a single miter). The Abbott device seeks to provide a secure connection for accessories attached to the trailer hitch by applying opposing forces along a single plane, i.e., along the vertical axis. However, because force is only applied in two opposing directions, and therefore only against two opposing interior walls of a trailer hitch receiver, the Abbott device is susceptible to side to side, i.e., horizontal or laterally, movement. Consequently, the Abbott device will eventually loosen and compromises the stability and security of the accessory that is attached to the trailer hitch receiver. Moreover, because the Abbott device comprises a number of complex linkages and moving components and requires custom manufactured components, it is costly to manufacture.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that provides opposite and opposing forces against all four inner walls of a trailer hitch receiver, so as to provide reliable support for trailer hitch accessories, which is economical to manufacture and can be made from readily available components.
The present invention solves the aforementioned and other problems by providing a device for securely clamping a support member to a trailer hitch receiver. This securing device exert forces in four opposite and opposing directions within the internal walls of a trailer hitch receiver.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken into conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate by way of example the principles of the invention.